


A Different Kind Of Happy Ever After

by SamuelJames



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a fairytale romance but it's good enough for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Different Kind Of Happy Ever After  
> Pairing: Mark Cohen/Roger Davis  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for the show/film  
> Summary: It's not a fairytale romance but it's good enough for them  
> Disclaimer: RENT is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

The winter after they lose Mimi seems colder than usual. Perhaps the summer sun had just been kind enough to wipe away the memories of last year's shivering. Mark hates to see Roger so cold and brings him a blanket from their bed.

"Aren't you cold, Mark?"

"I'll be okay. Layering is fashionable." He's wearing three coats over his jeans and jumper. Angel would not approve of the clashing colors at all but she's already at peace and no longer cold. "Tell me a story, Roger."

He sits on the couch next to Roger and they lean against each other. Mark rests his head on Roger's shoulder and closes his eyes as Roger begins.

"So there was this boy who loved music. He wrote letters to Santa asking for drums and a guitar. Santa apparently had issues with drums being noisy. However on the third year that he'd asked for one, and started to suspect that Santa wasn't real, he got his wish and found a guitar under the Christmas tree. When he first started to play his fingers hurt so much but he'd heard his mother saying he'd grow tired of it and that was all the incentive he needed to keep playing. After he'd learned some chords and gotten better at putting them together he found that he was able to play back songs he'd heard if he listened to them a few times. He was no Hendrix or Slash but it was enough to come second in the school talent show."

Roger fixes the blankets so it covers both their laps. Mark's hand finds his under the blanket and they intertwine their fingers.

"So this young musician started a band, got a little bit famous and a lot wasted. He found love and lost it, got a second chance at love but lost her too and now is in love once more with someone he loves too much to infect."

"There are precautions we could take." Mark's tone isn't forceful, they've had this conversation before. Roger will hold him and kiss him. They'll occasionally watch one another masturbate but won't go beyond that. After losing so many friends, Mark can see why Roger might worry.

Roger squeezes his hand gently. "Hey, Mark, the boy knows he's missed out on the happy ending bit. He knows that those only happen in fairytales but he's okay with that. I love you and want to make the most of whatever time we do get together."

Mark smiles and kisses Roger's cheek. "I love you so much Roger. We should do something fun."

"I bet we wouldn't feel as cold if we went for a walk. We could go to Central Park."

It takes a little while to want to give up the warmth of their blanket. Roger braces himself and throws it back. It's a cold crisp day and Mark stares back defiantly at anyone who looks at them holding hands. Two hours later they come bursting through the door, giggling at some inside joke. Later that evening Mark makes soup while Roger lights candles. They exchange longing looks and lingering glances as they eat and as soon as Mark finishes his last spoonful Roger kisses him. He leads Mark to their bedroom and they hold hands under the blankets while telling tales and trading kisses. When Mark starts to yawn Roger rolls onto his back so Mark can lie on his chest. Mark sighs happily as Roger pulls the blankets tight around them and kisses his head. Roger yawns and mumbles goodnight. Mark opens his eyes, intent on savoring the memory but soon his eyes close of their own accord. He falls asleep listening to Roger's heartbeat and soft snores.


End file.
